Christa's Pregnancy
by ShesNoGoddess
Summary: FUTA!YmirxChrista. Ymir get's Christa pregnant. Christa doesn't know how to react to it all. (I will add more to summary later, it's named 'Christa's Pregnancy' for right now because I have no idea for a title - help me please xD).
1. Chapter 1

**Um, honestly, if you guy's like this chapter I'll continue. I have the entire thing already planned out – I'm just working on the kinks from chapter to chapter, but the main plot is already thoroughly thought of - and unless something majorly bad happens then I'll continue. But please comment your opinion. It's necessary. And who do you think I should pair Ymir up with if it's not Christa? Some people say Nanaba, some other's say Annie, but I could see her more sliding with someone like Mina Carolina. What's your opinion? Or should I make an OC (original character) and pair her up with the OC? Which I could do. If I do that, any name suggestions? Also if you don't feel like commenting your opinion of who I should pair Ymir up with, please at least comment on what you think. I'm really looking forward to your reviews. (: (Also thank you to my friend's on FB that helped me and supported me. C: And are continuing to support me.)**

**"Writers end up writing about their obsessions. Things that haunt them; things they can't forget; stories they carry in their bodies waiting to be released."  
- Natalie Goldberg**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The tiny blonde felt a jolt in her body, like something in her stomach churned. She didn't understand it, why she was feeling this way. Her hands went to her taut belly. She wiggled her way out of the bed in Sasha's guest room – which is where she has been staying for the past week. Something churned again in her stomach, she hoped this time it would fade like it did sometimes. But no, she jolted up and ran to the bathroom and locked herself in it while she threw up everything remaining in her stomach. Which was basically nothing because she hadn't ate since the night before. Christa rested her head against the bathroom wall and hugged her knees to her chest. _Just what is wrong with me?_

"Ugh." She felt the nausea again, and threw her head back into the toilet bowl to up-chuck more. It was irritating to her to have to hold her hair back, every morning so by now she was just keeping it in a low pony tail so it wouldn't get in her face. She usually wore the style throughout the day, partly because she threw up not only just in the morning, but also sometimes throughout the day. She didn't want her hair getting dirty and then having to shower fifty times a day. Christa sat on the floor again, waiting to see if she felt anymore nausea.

After a minute of silence, a knock on the door startled Christa. She got up, and said hold on, and flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out. She hated the after-taste, which made her get sick as well. The blonde opened up the door, to see a sleepy Connie at the door. His shaved head made him look slightly monk-ish. His eyes were half opened, and he rubbed them, while he watched her silently for a minute. The hazel eyed guy yawned and his hand moved to scratch his head.

"I heard you got sick, are you okay?" He wobbled his way closer to her. Connie noticed that something was off about the girl, but wasn't about to say anything or speak. He might be an idiot, but as oblivious as he was, he wasn't that oblivious. Plus he found Christa in a similar situation a week ago, when he caught her throwing up the first night she spent the night. He choose not to say anything, because he just assumed it was a one-time thing. But now, now Connie wasn't too sure. He wasn't too sure if he should say something to Sasha or Ymir – who lives with the blonde, either.

Christa's blue eyes trailed the floor; she didn't want to talk about it. Not about why she could possibly be getting sick. It's been happening for the last month, and she knew she was just denying it. The tiny girl hoped that if she ignored it long enough it'd just go away. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She muttered and walked past him.

The blonde had hoped he didn't actually hear her throw up, but it was inevitable since it already had happened. So there was nothing Christa could do about it now. Unfortunately, it was the second time that week he found her like that. So she was beginning to worry if Connie was suspecting something and that he would bring it up with Ymir or Sasha. She especially didn't want Ymir to know anything about her health right now. She was fine; she was going to be fine. Nothing was wrong. Christa sighed to herself and went out to the living room.

Later on in the day, when Connie had told Sasha and Sasha told him it was probably just stress. But Connie couldn't help worry that it was something else. Christa was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket like usual as Sasha cooked for the three. Sometimes Christa helped, but today she wasn't. Her body was feeling weak, due to how many times she threw up that morning. She had suspected on what it could be, maybe food sickness? But the blonde wasn't stupid; she's been like this for a while, too long for it to be just food sickness. So her only other idea of what it could be was pregnancy, and she COULD NOT, absolutely not be pregnant with Ymir. Her hand shifted over her stomach inconspicuously while she looked to the left of her to see her two close friends cooking together. Christa smiled softly to herself, reminiscing about the times Ymir and her would do that together. Except most of the time, it ended up with her put on the counter by Ymir and it ended with them doing stuff - or they both would be covered in flour. So when Connie accidentally threw some flour at Sasha, covering her brown shirt in it, Christa laughed. The two both looked at the blonde watching them on the couch, partly because her laugh interrupted their moment.

The smell of Tuna in the air, made Sasha melt. She absolutely loved food, meat usually being her favorite, but she wasn't exactly in love with fish as she was with some meat. None of her friends understood how the girl could eat so much, and yet she stayed so skinny. Connie wasn't gaining a whole lot of weight either, surprisingly because of how much he ate since he's been with Sasha was a lot. Christa and Ymir always assumed it was because the two was always so active, since every time they had a double date or something – Sasha and Connie was always goofing off somewhere and acting like idiots. Ymir always told the blonde that their friends were the legit definition of the word 'idiot'. But Christa, being the Goddess that she's always pretended to be, laughed it off and said they're not actually stupid. Ymir has never been fooled by that act of hers.

Christa got a whiff of the smell, and bolted up from the couch and ran straight to the bathroom. She crouched over the toilet and her hands gripped onto the sides of it as she threw up everything she ate and drank all day. Connie and Sasha both ran after her, completely worried. Connie stood in the doorway while Sasha crouched next to her, and rubbed her back. The brunette's brown eyes looked back at her lover with concern growing in them, and then back to her blonde's friend. Christa looked back to Sasha, her blue eyes starting to fill with tears. She covered her mouth and leaned onto the shoulder of Sasha. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me." Her nether lip quivered and her entire body was shaking uncontrollably. "Wh-what is wrong?"

Connie was watching the two, and got down to kneel down on the other side of Christa and rubbed her back. The blonde leaned into the comfort bodies of her two closest friends. Sasha looked over to Connie, with the 'Should I ask her?' face of hers and Connie nodded in return.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" Sasha asked.

Christa's fair white face went paler than it's ever been before as her shocked eyes looked at Sasha, dead in the face. "I—I thought, I—don't know. Maybe I am?" Then her blue eyes trailed the floor and back to the toilet she just threw up in and reached up to flush it. She could feel the tears starting to swell up in her eyes, the water was making them burn. If she was, how would she tell Ymir? Could she even bring herself to tell Ymir? No she couldn't, at least she didn't think she could. She and Ymir have been broken up for almost Three months. Bringing a baby in the world that belonged to Ymir? She could do that. But the thought of telling Ymir that she was pregnant terrified her, and telling her that she was pregnant with her child scared her even more.

"Did you take a pregnancy test ever?" Sasha's hair fell onto the blonde's shoulders, as she tried to comfort her friend. She felt Christa's tiny body shudder next to hers as she rubbed her back. When their skin touched, Christa's skin felt as cold as ice. 'Maybe she's not pregnant, maybe it's the flu?' Sasha couldn't help but think. Her friend being pregnant with her ex, she had to admit the girl must be pretty petrified right now.

Christa replied with a weak nod, her voice sounded softer than ever. "Yes, but I thought it was false." Her hand moved away from Sasha's warmth and onto her belly, which she was now expecting to see it the size of a watermelon. "I-I thought I would get my period." Her hand fell into her own lap, as she looked down at her hand. Memorizing the tiny size of it. Everything about her was tiny. Even being 19, as old as she was, she was still tiny. Being nearly five-feet tall, but not quite. She was much shorter than her lover and was definitely way shorter than Sasha and Connie. In fact, she was shorter than all of her friend's. So it was no doubt everything about her would be tinier.

Sasha couldn't help but glance down at the blonde, the blonde hair beneath her chin and the smell of the strawberry shampoo in her hair made Sasha hungrier than she already was. But she needed to be there for her friend, and she understood that. "How long ago was that?" The brunette couldn't help but ask.

Christa bit her lower lip and glanced away, hiding her face in between her friend's breasts. She didn't want to answer that, because it was so long ago. It's been so long since she's been denying the fact that she just might be pregnant with Ymir for so long. That she was slightly ashamed, and worried that Sasha would possibly hate her for it.

"Christa. How long ago did you take the pregnancy test?" Sasha demanded when Christa failed to answer her. Sasha waited another minute, before letting her friend go and staring at her blankly with a hard stare. "Answer me."

Connie watched Sasha's concern expression turn into the evil – almost – expression he's never seen on her before. Usually she looked so cheerful and happy, so seeing her look dead was an completely new thing to him.

"It was Three or Two months ago." Christa's hand found her stomach, she's been keeping this secret for far too long. She knew it was bound to happen, unless she really wasn't pregnant, and which she had hoped she wasn't. Especially because if she really was, the girl wasn't stupid, she knew that eventually she was bound to show. And considering her tiny body, it was more likely to be sooner than later if she was pregnant. But when Christa usually lifted up her shirt, her stomach didn't look bigger. She didn't see a little bump. The only sign so far, other than morning-sickness and a few missed periods was her breasts were tender and have gotten a bit bigger.

Sasha's expression changed into this stupid look she was giving Christa, that basically screamed '_Really?_' She couldn't believe that it's been that long since Christa took the pregnancy test, she should've told someone. Ymir should've noticed and said something too. But no, here her beloved friend was, sitting and crying on her floor. So Sasha did the only thing she thought she could do. She stood up and grabbed Connie. "Get ready, because after dinner I'll take you to the women's clinic." She uttered before walking out and leaving the Goddess alone completely.

After dinner, Sasha did just that. Of course that was only after Connie and her had ate. Christa wasn't having much of an appetite. She was honestly too scared, and she felt like if she took a bite of something or smelled something she would throw up. So she was trying to keep down whatever she had down in her stomach, which she knew was probably nothing now that she had thrown up. If she was pregnant, part of her wondered how the baby could be with how often she'd throw up. It was almost like she couldn't keep anything down. And anything she could keep down was only what Ymir liked. Part of her hoped that she wasn't pregnant.

Once at the doctor's office, Sasha signed her in because Christa was too nervous too. Her legs were all wobbly and her entire body was shaking. _If I am, I can't be a mother. I don't know how to be a mother._ She did everything she could to keep herself from crying. She didn't want to cry, not in public, and not again in front of Connie and Sasha. Not over something like this, she didn't want to be seen as someone weak. Even if she was weak, and which she always thought she was. Christa has always had a low opinion of herself, but never said anything about it out loud. And why would she? As soon as she would probably say something, someone would probably laugh at her again and bully her. She wanted to avoid that so she tried to surround herself with people who wouldn't do that. She wanted no one to know who she really was.

When Christa, Connie and Sasha found a spot to sit. Which was in the corner, away from other people – just how the blonde would like it, right now. Christa nerves were really starting to get to her. And Sasha and Connie weren't helping, by talking about Ymir and how Ymir would react to the baby or the fact of how Ymir would react knowing that she knocked up someone. The tiny girl passed time by twiddling her thumbs together, playing with her hair and shaking her legs as she sat in place. She's never been in this kind of situation before, not even when her and Ymir were together. She never thought once before that this would be possible, that she could be pregnant. And now here she was, sitting in the women's clinic waiting to be called back to probably be poked and prodded with. And that wasn't something she wanted.

The white wooden door swung open, and a short ginger haired nurse walked into the lobby where all the patients were waiting. "Christa Renz?" She called out.

Christa looked up, then glanced to Sasha and Connie. Sasha smiled and stood up with Christa, taking her by the hand. "Wait here, okay Connie?" She looked back to her lover.

Connie nodded and picked up a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room and began to read it while Sasha and Christa were led into the back by the nurse.

"I'm Petra. I'll be the nurse assisting Doctor Zoe." She led the two to the first room and motioned for Christa to sit down on the examination table.

Christa gasped when she saw the room, it felt so cold and it smelled like pine – or bleach, or something. She hated the scent of hospitals. But she got up and sat on the examination table anyway, while Sasha took a seat across the room in just a regular waiting chair.

"So I assume you're here because of a pregnancy test?" Petra glanced to Christa, then to Sasha. It wasn't all that uncommon to see young girls come in, with their friends as support instead of the baby's father.

Christa numbly nodded. "What will the doctor do?"

Petra smiled brightly at the blonde, tilting her head as she did so. "Well, either Doctor Zoe will take a blood sample or a urine test. Whatever is to your preference." Petra walked over to the part of the room where there was a counter, with a computer on it and began to press away with the mouse.

"Christa Renz is your real name right?" Petra began to ask the usual questions one would get at the doctor's office.

"Y-yes." Christa replied, this was all to surreal for her. Maybe this was a dream, she couldn't help but think.

After Petra was done with the thousand questions, Christa felt nauseated again. But after a few minutes it passed, and which the blonde was thankful for – she didn't want to cause a scene by getting up and running to the nearest bathroom just to throw up. So when Petra left, to go get the doctor, she was glad that she could just be in the comfort of just her and her best friend for right now. However, Christa could feel her heart pounding rapidly within her chest. Partly because she just wanted this whole thing to be over with, so she could know for sure. Is she pregnant or not?

Doctor Zoe entered the room, with this cheerful aura that screamed with how excited she was. Her glasses were fogged up, from how much she was running from one hallway to the other. Excited with all the patients, which was really nothing new with her. But with Christa, and how she was right now, it slightly scared her so she cringed away from her a bit. Doctor Zoe glanced at the blonde, with this smile that looked almost evil. Like she was plotting to do some sort of experiment on her.

"So you're here for a pregnancy test, eh?" She asked, calming down a bit now and starting to actually get serious about things. "Would you like a blood test or urine test?" She went straight to the computer that Petra went to as soon as she came in, and began to click away too.

"B-blood test." Christa put her hands on her knees.

Doctor Zoe nodded. "Okay, well we won't know right away. You know that right? It could be 25 minutes until a day. It depends how bad our lab is backed up."

Christa nodded. "It's okay. I already took a home pregnancy test, it was positive." She looked at the doctor; the dark brown hair of Doctor Zoe for some reason reminded her of Ymir. Which wasn't good, the thought of Ymir made her even more nervous. And if she was going to be poked with a needle, that wasn't something she needed because she didn't exactly like them.

"It's good that you came in, home pregnancy tests aren't always that accurate. But it could be accurate. How long do you think you could be?" Doctor Zoe looked away from the computer, the light off the screen was blocking out her eye color from being seen from where Christa sat.

"I took it Two or Three months ago." Christa mumbled.

The doctor gasped, shooting a look at the blonde. "As soon as the results are in, and if you are pregnant. You need to get on some Prenatal vitamins so the baby can be strong and healthy. Okay?"

Christa nodded. "O-okay." She hugged her knees to her chest as Doctor Zoe left to probably get the needle and other thing's that she needed. _What_ _if I don't want the baby?_ Christa shot a glance to Sasha, her blue eyes wide with fear. Sasha just returned with an 'It'll be okay' smile and Christa looked down, dropping her legs and swaying them back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly? I have an obsession with Christa being pregnant. I don't know why, but when she isn't all hallowed out Historia – I could see her being a mother. Also I have nothing to do but to message you guy's at random, so if you want to chat then message me. Um, I'll edit this when I can/want to. But for now I'll post it. Please comment a review. (:**

**"So much harm comes into this world when the wrong thing is said. But that's nothing compared to the pain from what goes unsaid."  
- Brad Meltzer, The Book of Lies**

**Chapter Two:**

Two days. Two full days it's been since she went to see if she was really pregnant or not and she still hasn't got the results yet. She wanted to stay at Sasha's until the results came back, because what if she was pregnant? What could she tell Ymir? Would her body feel differently? Right now, it felt pretty weird to her. Like a bunch of butterflies, mixture of bad and good one's flowing up throughout her stomach, running through her entire body from her stomach and meeting every nerve at the end of her skin. It was completely nerve-wracking to the tiny blonde girl. Sasha told her it was fine for her to stay there, but she felt like a bother and that wasn't something she wanted to feel like. Not since she's felt that way since the day she was born.

Christa turned on her smart phone and stared at it, no texts or missed calls – nothing from the hospital or Ymir, or anyone else in that matter. She was surprised no one from her work had messaged her, being that she hadn't gone in, in nearly a week. Christa had been working at a café as a waitress, for around a year or two now. She's become acquainted with the workers and some costumers that came in every day. She had got the job to support the lifestyle she and Ymir both desired, and since the breakup she took less shifts and started trying to have some free time. But now she was regretting it because she didn't have a whole lot of money for everything she needed, like food, so most of the time she's ate once a day. Which was some-what good, to her, because she was getting sick so often…

Distracting her from her thoughts, Christa felt ill all of a sudden. With a groan escaping her lips, she got up and ran to the bathroom. Nearly falling out of bed as she did. She was really thankful that Connie and Sasha were both still in their room this time, so she could finally deal without them both constantly asking her if she was pregnant or not. Christa was getting tired of all the questions. "Have you told Ymir?" "Have you given any thought on what you are going to do?" "How are you feeling?" "How are you going to tell Ymir?" _I just want them to stop. _Christa sighed to herself and placed the side of her face against the wall, after she had finished puking her guts up. She placed her dainty hand on her stomach, she kind of already felt like she was. Like something in her body just told her she was. _She just had to know for sure and hoped that she wasn't._

When Christa's phone started ringing, she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. The ID said, 'Marco'. Swiping 'Accept' across the screen and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She mumbled, almost grumpily.

"Christa! You answered! Everyone here is worried about you, no one has heard from you." As Marco was speaking into the phone, he was trying to make some coffee for the costumers. After he finished pouring the water into the thing that heated up the water for the coffee. "You haven't come in for days." He stated, holding the phone to his ear by his shoulder. "Where have you been?!" Marco sounded extremely worried.

Christa held her phone to her ear, looking at the furthest wall in front of her. What could she say? That she took time off because she thought that she was pregnant? She couldn't tell everyone that. The word would get around and Ymir would end up hearing it. "I—I, uh, I haven't been feeling the best, Marco." Christa lied, feeling diffident. Even just sitting up she felt winded, and like she could throw up at any moment.

"I see, that sucks… But Mr. Ackerman said if you don't come in soon, he's going to fire ya, so you need to come in today – preferably like now." Marco warned his friend, he was actually really worried about the girl losing her job since she lived with her ex and had to support herself because Ymir obviously wasn't going to support her

With a sigh, Christa put her hands on her knees. Ugh. "Okay…fine. I'm going to go so I can get ready. Seeya." Christa hung up on the freckled boy without giving him a chance to reply.

Leaving the guest room, she was greeted with the smell of pizza which made her stomach grumble. Sasha was cooking, which wasn't abnormal. She had usually spent all her time at home in the kitchen. But she knew she wouldn't have time to eat it, so when she saw that Sasha was offering her a piece – her stomach felt like it punched itself when she rejected it. Sasha looked at the blonde with a concerned face and Christa hand went to her stomach and she shook her head with a puffy face as a sign that she might throw up.

Sasha went to her friend's side and rubbed her shoulders. "Everything okay?" She looked directly at Christa.

Christa nodded. "I'm fine; I have to go to work though…" She was getting so used to living with Sasha, maybe instead of telling Ymir and everyone that she was, if she was even… Maybe Sasha would let her stay there for free? They were good friends and she would surely work her ass off to pay back for everything later.

"Oh, with this condition?" Sasha was now rubbing her arms from her elbows to her shoulder.

"Sasha, tons of women go to work pregnant. Plus I don't even know if I am yet – I just feel really sick." Christa pulled away from Sasha. "I'll be fine." She forced a smile and went back to her room to get ready.

As soon as she was ready, Christa said goodbye to Connie and Sasha and walked to work. Her work wasn't far from Sasha's and in fact in the morning she usually had Ymir drop her off at her friend's and she'd just walk from there. However, with the heat and everything, it was killing her. She wanted to be in air-conditioning so much. The heat was killing her, when she was a street away from Sasha's she had nearly a bucket of sweat dripping off of her it was so insane. Christa wanted anything but walking to work on a day hot as today, especially feeling as sick as she does. She thought of calling Ymir, asking for a ride, but Christa knew she was probably busy doing something or just simply wouldn't do it. Ever since the break up, Ymir has been giving her the cold shoulder. Like she didn't want her around. Which is why she was so scared if she was pregnant; because Ymir probably wouldn't want her around anymore. She was so worried about that.

Christa was so used to being hated and told that it was best if she was dead growing up, that when she met Ymir she nearly stopped and started wanting to live again. Bit by bit, she was changing and now she didn't know how to go back to the girl she was. It was no doubt that Ymir had the effect to change the girl. She showed her what true love is, for the most part. She always had protected her, held her close and told her that she loved her. That's why when Ymir had broken up with her; it had become quite a shock. It wasn't just a shock to her, but to all their friends as well. No one knew why Ymir broke up with her, not even Christa because Ymir wouldn't even tell her. Each time she asked, Ymir would get angry with her and walk away.

When Christa got to the restaurant, she was greeted by a hug from Marco – which wasn't anything different, because the guy seemed to love to hug. His friend, Jean, was sitting on a barstool in front of the counter talking to another casual customer named Armin. The two seemingly got along and seemed to be acquaintances. Marco's relationship with Jean was no mystery to the blonde or anyone who saw them together. They were clearly boyfriends. Christa pondered for a second if it was possible for them to, to have kids. Since she was thinking that she was with Ymir. _No, Christa, that's stupid they don't have period's or egg's inside their bodies. _She pushed the thought out of her mind.

As the day went on, the little blonde girl her best trying to act normal. She did normal thing's that she did in her everyday life, wait tables and have idle chit-chat with some friendly costumers and with the overly friendly costumers Marco told them to back off. Mikasa waited on her friends and some other people all day, the girl wasn't that friendly so she was more there as a bodyguard to the shop than as a waitress. Plus, the owner Mr. Ackerman didn't know who else to hire as an employee so he hired Mikasa. Marco was hired because he was pretty friendly and he was pleasant to look at too.

Christa got a whiff of some fish, again, when one of her costumers ordered it. When she went into the kitchen to pick it up, she couldn't even get that close to it. As soon as she got a whiff of it, it had her running to the bathroom. Marco followed in suit by himself as soon as he saw the tiny blonde streak to the bathroom after having dropped the metal tray that carried all the plates of food to the ground. She crouched down in front of the toilet, too familiar with this experience, and threw up _again_. And then, _again, and again. When will this stop? _Christa cried and heaved over top of the toilet as her body quivered.

Snapping her out of her trance, Marco was knocking on the door. "Christa you okay?"

Major Déjà-vu hit the girl; really, the only difference was this was with Marco and not Connie now. She pulled herself up, standing up now and flushed the toilet. "I-I'm fine." She quickly washed her hands and then left the bathroom.

Christa found Marco waiting outside the bathroom door, in the little hallway that led to the bathrooms. He was leaning against the wall. His familiar freckles reminded her of Ymir, like they could be related some-how. Of course, though, Christa understood just because they had freckles doesn't mean they're related. "You sure?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "You look really sick, you should go home."

The short girl shook her head no, wrapping her arms around herself. "If I leave, won't I get fired?" She looked up at Marco with wide sad blue eyes.

"You're really sick, obviously…" Marco trailed off, mumbling a bunch of other things – talking mainly about Mr. Ackerman. He said good things and then bad things about him. _I should probably tune back in_, Christa thought. "So… I don't think Mr. Ackerman will care, he should understand." Marco awkwardly smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Christa bit her lower lip and nodded, still looking up at her tall freckled friend. "O-okay, I'll go home then." She gave Marco a forced smile. The girl didn't want him to worry about her, so she'll have to seem as normal as possible.

After having said bye and seeya later to everyone at work, Christa made her way back to Sasha's place. She was thankful the temperature was getting cooler, so she wasn't as hot as she was when she walked to work. _Buzz, buzz, buzz._ Her phone was suddenly going off in her pocket, and she reached to pull it out. When she read an unfamiliar number, she thought it could be the hospital _finally_ calling her with the results. _Finally, I'll know._ Christa swiped accept across the screen.

"Hello?" All the nerves in her skin felt like they were sticking up. She felt this uneasy feeling inside her gut, but she knew that was just her nerves too.

"Hello, Miss Renz? This is Petra Ral; I was your nurse the other day?" She questioned, sounding pretty feminine over the phone, with even some added giggles. She was getting distracted by Hanji, kissing her neck as the crazy brunette tried to pleasure her lover and focus on her work papers in front of her – while Petra was using her phone in her office.

"Ah! Y-yes you were, I remember!" The blonde perked up, stopping half way down the street from her work. She looked back the other way, towards the way she would walk had she was going _home_. _Back to Ymir._

"Okay, good. Um… Your results came in." Petra giggled again as Hanji breathed onto the nape of the ginger haired girl. "S-stoooop it, I'm on the phone with one of your patients." She mumbled quietly as possible, hoping the blonde couldn't hear it over the phone. "And, congratulations! You're pregnant!"

_You're pregnant, you're pregnant, you're pregnant._ Echoed in Christa's head, over and over again. "Thank you." She mumbled and hung up without saying goodbye. Her hand found her stomach and she felt sick again, her leg's felt weak. No, not just her legs, her entire body felt weak. "Ymir is going to hate this." Christa whispered to herself as she felt her eyes get all watery.

After finding out, Christa pretty much ran the rest of the way to Sasha's. She wanted to tell her sporty best friend everything about what happened. She wanted her to know that she was that she really was pregnant. Which Christa was still having a hard time believing. Especially since it was with Ymir. Though, it wasn't that hard to believe because Ymir was the only one she's ever had sex with. Unless someone raped her in her sleep or something.

"I'm pregnant!" Christa shouted as soon as she busted through the door.

Sasha was sitting on the couch, with Connie, playing some board game. With a shocked expression, Sasha stood up immediately and stared at her blonde friend. "Really?!" Her brown eyes were wide, slightly with excitement.

Christa, with her eyes full of tears, she nodded. "Yes." Her hand found her stomach; there was someone in there now. No, there's been someone inside of her for months. Resting inside her womb, as she ate, slept and did everything she normally does. It was only now that she knew for-sure that she was. Christa had to remind herself that. She wiped her tears as soon as she felt one dribble down her cheek. "How am I going to tell Ymir? She'll hate the baby."

Sasha wrapped her arms around Christa, hugging her close. "Shh, she'll love the baby. Just tell her, okay? If not, and she finds out by someone else, she'll probably be pissed. So tell her."

Christa nodded numbly and looked over to Connie. "Can you take me home, please?"


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**A/N: It's almost been a year… Since I met this one person who was in my life up until recently. I deleted her, not because I hate her, but because one second she's like "I love you" and the next she's basically implying that she hates me. I can't handle it, I desperately want her to love me, but I know she won't. It made me super clingy to her with how she acted towards me. And I love her, and no matter what I want her to be happy. Even if it brings me pain, it doesn't matter how much I cry you know? As long as she's happy. I've always thought that. I hope her life is better without me in it. I keep trying not to think about her, but the more I try, the more she's on my mind. If that makes sense? I understand she doesn't love me and I know that. So I've given up on trying and reaching out to her… That I just disappeared without a goodbye on her. I guess it's kind of pathetic that I'm stating this here on fanfiction too… Anyways, I wanted to say I'm not going to discontinue this, but I'm going on a hiatus to where I'm disappearing until I'm in a better state of mind. Because honestly I'm not alright. I'm trying to be alright, but I'm not. I can't eat, I can't sleep (I keep having nightmares or dreams about her and it's just—go away ****_please_****), I can't like be alone right now. I hardly even talk out loud. So please understand you won't have the rest of the third one or the fourth chapter until I'm feeling better. I'm sorry if I let you all down. I tend to do that a lot—so sorry**

**Chapter Three:**

Ymir groaned and flipped over, feeling the warmth of her newly found lover next to her. When her eyes found the back of the black haired girl's head, she ran her fingers from the girl's neck to her waist. The brunette's lips found the girl's nape. As Ymir ran her fingers down the girl's side, she had to admit the girl was small, but her body was more mature than Christa's, but it still lacked the maturity that Ymir longed for. However her scent was intoxicating to her. The smell of something floral, Ymir couldn't quite make it out. The floral scent mixed in with the left over musky smell from last night. And just the thought of last night made Ymir hard again.

Ymir pressed her hard-on against Mina's back, and her hand lingered down the girl's stomach to her little pleasure spot and rubbed it. Looking down at it, it looked pretty red. Ymir knew then she must've been too rough with the girl. Ymir smirked, with her lips still on the girl's neck and rubbed her some more.

Mina released a moan from her lips, but as soon as she did it her eyes fluttered open in shock. Ymir was touching her while she was sleeping. Mina tried to wiggle out of Ymir's grasp, she was so sore from last night she didn't think she could go again for like three days time. Ymir wouldn't let the girl go though. Mina squealed. "Ymir! Let me gooooo." She giggled. Ymir smiled and kissed the girl's neck relentlessly.

Moaning, Mina arched her back while Ymir rubbed her sweet spot. The black haired girl looked back at Ymir who was looking back at her with seductive amber eyes. Her eyes made Mina always swoon over them, making her practically melt into the freckled girl's arms. She knew Ymir probably did that with every girl she dated. Mina knew she was no exception, that she was just a rebound girl from her ex girlfriend who apparently was a fucking Goddess. Mina hated that fact, the fact she'd never measure up to a girl like Christa Renz. There wasn't anything special about herself, the black haired girl had to admit, but it still hurt to be not special at all.

Ymir continued rubbing Mina, until she felt that the girl was ready for her to enter her. And as soon as she flipped Mina over, she saw the girl looking up at her with gray eyes piercing through her. Her eyes were wide and watery, full of tears. Ymir kissed her cheek and wiped them away before they had a chance to really fall out of her eyes. Mina looked into her lovers deep amber eyes and she felt butterflies fly around in her stomach looking for a place to settle. Ymir led kisses from the black haired girl's cheek to her lips. "I love you, Mina." She whispered under her breath.

Mina loved the warmth of Ymir, so she snuggled into the tall brunette's arms. "I love you too." She couldn't help but smile to herself, she was just so happy being with Ymir. It was like a love she's honestly have never felt before.

Ymir nuzzled her nose into Mina's neck and inhaled her scent, the scent intoxicated her again. Ymir always choose girls who smelled good, well usually they smelled like lavender or flowers – those two scents were the tan girl's favorites. "Mmmm." Ymir groaned and it was almost like her eyes rolled back in a way that seemed like she was orgasming.

Christa opened up the front door and made her way inside; she saw the familiar tan walls, the dark brown sofa that was a three seater huddled up at the opposite wall from the door and a flat screen sitting next to the door, with a window placed right behind it. She could hear giggling coming from the room she had shared with Ymir when they were together. _Who else could be in there?_ Christa wiggled the door open to see Ymir, naked, on top of some girl who was also naked. The blonde's blue eyes shot wide open and her hand went straight to her stomach. "S-sorry." She couldn't help but stare at the two in the bed. She choked back sobs.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Please comment and leave a review? I'm sorry for not continuing before now. I was going through some stuff. I'm not entirely okay, but it doesn't matter. So… But anyways, I hope you enjoy this.~ I'll update whenever I can/feel like it. I hope you all had a happy halloween.**

**Part 2~**

Closing the door and exiting the room, Christa wanted to run out of the house. But she felt sick, and her stomach hurt, not knowing if this is normal or not her hand went straight to her stomach and she clutched it. The thought of _abortion_ ran through her head again. Looking down, she felt the tears streak down her cheeks. Just the thought of telling Ymir about the baby terrified her, but unless she got an abortion… She would start to show. And she knew it was probably going to be sooner, rather than later.

Ymir opened up her door, and saw Christa facing the other direction. Looking at the blonde's long hair, and her back. Her tiny shoulders; no, her tiny frame of her body. She looked like she was trembling, and Ymir heard the sobs. They were quiet and barely audible. Ymir moved closer, her amber eyes on Christa. Looking down at the tiny blonde, she could tell she was scared. The trembling didn't seem to stop. When she glanced down at her, she saw that Christa was gripping her stomach.

"G-go away." She heard Christa whimper. A free hand of the blonde's reached up and wiped her teary eyes. She was so scared, Ymir would surely hate her for being pregnant especially if she knew it was hers.

"What's wrong?" Ymir couldn't take her eyes off of Christa. They were filled with so much worry and concern, she didn't even think of how this looked to Mina. Or care. She was just worried about Christa. Usually she never acted this way, she always seemed so cheery. Even after their break up.

Keeping her mouth shut, Christa looked away. What could she tell Ymir? It would surely come out as a whimper. She'd sound weak as she felt, it was pathetic to her. She glanced up at Ymir, then bit her lip and moved her hand away from her stomach. That was probably suspicious, as well. "Nothing is wrong." She muttered quietly, then walked away.

Ymir watched her walk away, warily. She wanted to ask again, but all in all, it was Christa's business and not her own so she was going to leave the tiny girl to whatever she was going to do.

Ymir went back into her room, where Mina was now wrapped up in the blankets snuggling into the pillow and sleeping quietly. Ymir smiled softly at her, the beauty in her. She was beautiful, in an average way that was unnoticeable by a lot of people. But Ymir noticed it.

Christa entered her room, and locked the door behind her. She curled up in a ball behind the door, tucking her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Tears were streaking down her face, and it was like no matter how many times she wiped the tears away they wouldn't stop flowing. _Ymir is with Mina. Ymir really doesn't want me anymore._ She tried to remind herself, she needed to forget; forget her feelings for Ymir. When she put her hand on her belly, she smiled to herself softly. This was really the only reminder that was left of their love that had once existed.

Closing her tired eyes, and resting her head against the door, Christa didn't move from the spot. Her tiny body stayed in the curled up position. She didn't know how she could ever be a mother… Or even tell Ymir. Which is why she was considering abortion. She yawned and snuggled her knees to her chest, keeping her eyes shut. Keeping her hand on her belly, she kept her eyes shut. If Ymir only knew…

A knock on the door woke Christa up. "What is it?" The blonde replied groggily, getting up off of the floor. She realized she slept all night with her hand on her stomach.

"Christa, why aren't you answering my calls?" Sasha's voice invaded Christa's ears.

To say the least, Christa was relieved and disappointed with the fact it was Sasha and not Ymir. She wanted Ymir to ask her if she was alright, and to know that she still _cared. _But Christa knew she had to accept the fact that she just didn't. Or even if Ymir cared, it was very little now compared to back then. Opening the door open in a swift motion, she was welcomed by a big hug from Sasha. She snuggled her friend closely. But for now, Christa was taking comfort in the fact her friend's cared about her.

"I fell asleep." Christa stated when Sasha let go of her, Sasha's eyes went to Christa's stomach and the tiny blonde wiggled with her friend's uncomfortable look.

"Did you tell her?" Sasha whispered.

Biting her lip, Christa felt tears swell up again in her eyes. "N-no. I can't. She has a girlfriend." She folded her arm and looked away. If she told Ymir… Would Ymir even care about the baby?

"What can't you tell me because I have a girlfriend?" Ymir popped up, her amber eyes striking through the blonde. She was leaned against the wall, without taking her eyes off of Christa.

Christa jumped and as soon as her eyes met Ymir's, she felt sick. Trying to push her way past Ymir to go and throw up, but Ymir grabbed hold of her wrist. "Tell me, now." She demanded.

Christa's eyes were still watery, but she gave one more look into Ymir's eyes and then hunched over to throw up on Ymir's shoes. Ymir pushed Christa away when it happened, so most of it got on the floor. The baby was making her feel icky. But it was there so there was nothing to do about it. She was carrying her child, and morning sickness was a part of it. Christa looked up to Ymir, only to see her angry face, with Christa's apologetic one. "I-I'm sorry." Covering her stomach with her hand, she watched Ymir glare at her. And for the first time she was scared, more scared than she's ever been before. "I'm really sorry."

Gritting her teeth, Ymir slid off her shoes and socks. "Just get this cleaned up."

Nodding, Christa watched the angry expression on her face and bit back tears. "Okay." She felt Sasha pat her back, and whisper in her ear. "Tell her, it'll be okay I'm sure."

"I can't." _I can't have this baby. _Christa wiped her eyes, trying to rub the tears out of her eyes. It was then that she decided she'd get an abortion, or something, she just couldn't have it. She_ knew_ that.


End file.
